Gumdrop Heaven
by kawaiicherry
Summary: *Chapter 12* Sakura was very happy with her life and her boyfriend until she catches him kissing another girl. Syaoran sees this all happen. Will he do more than just help? S+S/E+T!
1. Cheers

Ann: Hi! I'm Ann, and she's Li. This story has two people writing it. Our friends our giving us ideas, though.  
  
Li: Hi, I'm Li! Ann has a totally sick mind. Beware!  
  
Ann: Hey, you're the one with asthma! But when you say that it makes me think of that part in the Fushigi Yugi video. The part where Lailai says that she can heal Nuriko, too. Then Nuriko says that she's not wounded. And Lailai says she can heal his perversion.  
  
Li: Yeah, that part's funny. I don't have asthma! And even if I do, you're the one with the sick mind!  
  
Ann: Oh, yeah, Poopy-head? Let's stop talking and start writing. So anyways, Li isn't very good with mushy parts, so I'll be writing them. She'll be helping, though. If you like this story, there's going to be a sequel to it. The sequal will contain lemon, so beware.  
  
Li: Stop blabbing and get on with the story!  
  
Ann: Just so you know, we're only 13, and we haven't had experience (thank god). We just get this stuff from other authors.  
  
Li: Oh, sure, well you still have a sick mind.  
  
Ann: Sure, whatever, Friend-of-Booger-Eater.  
  
Li: Oh sure, am so not! EVER!!  
  
Both: Blah, blah, blah.............................................  
  
Ann: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we don't own CCS. Don't sue us!!!  
  
Li: Yeah, but the plot and the characters we made up belongs to us though! Hehe! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Cheers!  
  
"Strawberry shortcake! Huckleberry pie! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Stand 'em on their heads! Stand 'em on their feet! Rydell! Rydell! Can't be beat!" The cheerleaders landed in a split as the Rydell basketball team had scored a 3- pointer, and the first half ended right after. Sakura Kinomoto ran over to Joey, her boyfriend, and shook her pompoms in his face.  
  
"Hey, Baby!" Joey exclaimed, "Stop that!"  
  
Sakura giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tippy- toes, bent forward, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. A girl in the crowd glared at them as she saw them kissing. They break apart.  
  
"Don't you have to meet up with your cheerleading squad?" Joey reminded her.  
  
"Oh, my god! You're right!" Sakura cried out. "Sorry, I'll catch up with you later!" She ran in to the girls' locker room.  
  
Joey stared after her and smiled, quite taken with himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door slammed open as a panting Sakura Kinomoto ran in. "Sorry, I'm late."  
  
"It's okay, we're just deciding where we should go after the game," Linzy reassured her. "Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"How's about that new ice cream store at the mall. I hear the ice cream there is to die for. After that we could go shopping for shoes. You said you wanted a pair of sandals, right, Tomoyo?" Her head turned to face Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend.  
  
"Yup, my boss is coming to check out my office tomorrow, and I want to look nice," Tomoyo nodded back.  
  
"Great idea! I saw these cute shoes that are on sale now," Naru Narusegawa, another cheerleader, said.  
  
"It's settled then, we're going to the mall," Linzy announced.  
  
A whistle blew, and the girls rushed out onto the gym floor.  
  
"We cheer! You hear! Let's shout! Run out! Clap our hands! Do a dance! We'll win! They're losin'!"  
  
"2-4-6-8! Who do we appreciate? R-Y-D-E-L-L What does that spell? Rydell!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boy! These ice creams really are to die for!" Linzy exclaimed.  
  
"Cheers to Sakura!" Naru raised her ice cream, and everyone else did the same.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww, Guys, stop it!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh, did Sakura see a cute guy?" teased Naru.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled playfully. "I already have a boyfriend, you know?"  
  
"We know," Linzy joined in, "That's why it's too bad."  
  
"Maybe, if he's cute enough, I'll go out with him," Chiharu and Naoko, more cheerleaders, played along.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Man, I hate it when you guys gang up on me!"  
  
Everyone giggle and laughed, everyone except Sakura that is. "Fine, we'll stop," Naru informed her. "Cheers to the boys for winning that game, and cheers to us for performing so beautifully.  
  
All of the girls raised what was still left of their ice cream. "Cheers!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann: So how do you like our story so far?  
  
Li: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ann: I agree with her. By the way, don't believe anything we say about each other. Hehe, we have an evil scheme.  
  
Li: The sequel will be even more evil!  
  
Ann: At the end of the story we'll write the summary for the sequel. Tata, for now. ( 


	2. Eriol

Ann & Li: THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li: I thought that nobody would ever even read our story.  
  
Ann: Yeah! I thought it was too short so no one would read it.  
  
Ann & Li: Oh well, this is the second chappie. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Warning: There's a small mushy part in this chappie! You have been warned! ^_~  
  
Ann & Li: Oh yeah, we don't own Card Captor Sakura, but we wish we did!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Eriol  
  
"Wanna go to the dance with me?" a boy asked Sakura.  
  
There was going to be a dance tomorrow, and some people were desperately searching for a date. Fortunately she and Joey had already planned to go together after the basketball game.  
  
"Sorry, I'm already going out with somebody," she said declined politely although she had been getting quite tired of this. Al least twenty guys had asked her to go out. Everyone was going after cheerleaders or school athletes.  
  
"That's okay," says the boy.  
  
As she watched the boy walk off, she couldn't help but wonder, "Why me? I love to do cheers and gymnastics, that's why I joined the squad.  
  
Ding! The ending bell rang, indicating that it was time to go back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gosh! Would people just stop bothering me? About twenty guys had already asked me to the dance this week!" Sakura protested to her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"Lucky! Only nine guys asked me!" Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"Lucky?!? I happen to have a boyfriend you know? Unlike someone here!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"I know, but I want to go out with a certain guy," Tomoyo complained.  
  
"Who?" Sakura looked at her friend. "It's someone on the basketball team, isn't it?"  
  
"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"  
  
"Nope," Sakura shook her head.  
  
"It's Eriol.."  
  
"Oh, you're in luck! He still hasn't have a date."  
  
"Yes I know," Tomoyo looked into space, "but will it stay that way for long? I mean, he is cute."  
  
"It won't if you ask him," Sakura reassured her, "and I can ask Joey for some inside info."  
  
"Really?! Thanks!" Tomoyo shouted with glee.  
  
"What are friends for?" Sakura said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Joey were alone in the hallway. She walked over to him, "Hi Joey!"  
  
*Skip this part if you don't like kissy, mushy stuff*  
  
"Hey, babe!" Joey greeted her. He took her had and pulled her close until he could feel her breasts against him. Then he kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth so that is was tickling her own. Soon he was tracing her jaw line with his tongue. Sakura thought it felt nice smoothing over he skin, but she suddenly remembered something. Afraid that she would forget she stopped Joey.  
  
*Okay, kissy mushy part is over*  
  
"Joey, does Eriol like anyone?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Eriol? Yeah, I think he likes Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo?!?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, Tomoyo Daijouji, your best friend or whatever."  
  
"Okay. Sorry, Joey. I have to call someone. I'll see you tomorrow at the game." They kissed each other good-bye, and Sakura left to call Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann: Gosh! I'm writing most of this! _  
  
Li: Well, I'm typing most of this! Anyway, you are the one taking this notebook home. Not my fault! ^_  
  
Ann: Yeah, but I kinda like writing. By the way, in case that you don't know what Li means by "notebook," we're writing this whole story on a notebook and then typing onto the computer.  
  
Li: Sayonara! ^_^ 


	3. Double Shock

Li: Yay! Finally got the third chappie typed! _  
  
Ann: You're the one that wanted to type this all!  
  
Li & Ann: Third chappie, have fun! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, not us!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Double Shock  
  
"So Eriol asked you out?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they were walking out to brunch.  
  
*Brunch just means recess in middle school, as most people already know.*  
  
"Yeah! What are the chances of that?"  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura felt like hugging Tomoyo and screaming, but who does that these days?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Joey said that he'd be in the yard waiting for me. Go ahead, I'll see you at the dance!" Sakura reminded her.  
  
"Okay, see you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"The sound of shoes walking on tiles sounded as Tomoyo walked out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the hallway, Syaoran Li, a boy on the basketball team, was running to the boys' locker room. "I can't believe I forgot my backpack in there!" He continued running and shoved the door open.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Syaoran had ran into the girls' locker and knocked into Sakura. Sakura was in her underwear and was knocked unconscious. She moaned, shook her head, and slowly sat up as she regained consciousness.  
  
Sakura looked up to see who bumped into her. It was a boy with messy chocolate brown hair. She suddenly recognized that he was from their basketball team.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! What the heck are you doing in here?!" Sakura yelled blushing while covering herself with her towel.  
  
'God! I'm blind! I actually walked into the girls' locker room and bumped into one of our cheerleaders!' "Um.uh.this is the girls' locker room.right?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, and for your information, you should get out right now cause I'm still changing!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Syaoran replied. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"  
  
"I will if you don't scram!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Syaoran ran out as fast as he could without saying another word.  
  
"God, how embarrassing!" Sakura sighed.  
  
Sakura quickly got dressed into her sleeveless light blue shirt and her navy blue jean skirt that reached to mid-thigh. Quickly, she brushed her hair, then ran out to meet Joey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was out of the school, and what she was stopped her in her tracks. Sakura, overwhelmed, felt dizzy, and then everything was black. She felt her self falling, falling, falling, falling, then hit something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann: So, how do you like the story so far? I know everyone here hates cliff hangers, but we're just doing stuff everyone else does. *Peace*  
  
Li: At least I'm updating the next chapter with this! _^ 


	4. Break Up

Ann: Yay!!! This is our longest chappie so far! ^_^  
  
Li: Yeah and I had to type it all. T_T  
  
Ann: Read it! Read it! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Chapter 4: Break Up  
  
Joey had been kissing a read headed girl.  
  
"Wake up! Are you okay?" Syaoran shook Sakura on the shoulder.  
  
Sakura blink twice. "Joey, is that you?" Her vision was still a bit blurry. She sat up and looked up at Syaoran. "I still love you even though you cheated on me."  
  
"But." Syaoran started.  
  
Sakura silenced him with a kiss. Syaoran pulled back, "What the heck are you doing? I'm not boyfriend, Joey, or whatever!"  
  
Sakura shook her head and saw the same person she bumped into earlier standing in front of her. "Yuck!" She spat on the ground and wiped her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Then she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't believe him!' Sakura thought.  
  
The sound of a motor purring approaches Sakura as she was walking home. Joey stops the car, carefully opens and closes the door as he walks out of his shiny red convertible.  
  
"Hey baby! I thought I was taking you home," Joey told her.  
  
"Oh, and weren't you taking the girl you kissed home with you too?" Sakura asked angrily, emphasizing the word 'kissed.'  
  
"it wasn't what you think, baby. She kissed me." He walked over to her and slid his hand along her waist. It felt good, but she still couldn't forgive him; so she pushed him away.  
  
"I'm not forgiving you, and we're over!" Sakura yelled. She stomped away, never wanting to see him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She kissed me - but she thought I was her boyfriend!' Syaoran pondered and paced at home. 'Oh, god! I hope no one saw; I have a girlfriend myself too!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't go on without him!" Sakura cried onto Tomoyo's shoulder. They were in Tomoyos room, sitting on Tomoyo's lavender, queen-size bed. Her room was neat and tidy. There was a cabinet to the right side of the room and on it were pictures. Tomoyo walked over to the cabinet and took the one of the pictures.  
  
"Remember Rene?" Tomoyo asked. "We all thought she was our friend back in our first year of high school. Then we found out that she was using us just to be popular."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be here crying my heart out, especially since you have to get to the dance." Sakura sniffed, and then stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? I'm not going the dance without you."  
  
"I don't feel like going tonight."  
  
"Please, for me?"  
  
Sakura thought for a while, ".fine, but only for you."  
  
"Great! Now let's get you ready," Tomoyo said while picking out her dress.  
  
~* ten minutes later *~  
  
Sakura stood in front of the mirror in her sleeveless and strapless blue dress with slits going all the way up to practically the top of her thigh. Her hair had grown since her clown card days, now it almost went up to her waist.  
  
"You look great, let's go!" Tomoyo said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol, Syaoran, this is Sakura. Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran," Tomoyo introduced. "Syaoran's girlfriend, Britney, couldn't make it."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Sakura said, trying not to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Why don't you and Sakura dance together," Eriol suggested to Syaoran, "I mean, her boyfriend couldn't come either."  
  
"Actually, I broke up with him," Sakura admitted quietly, "I saw him kissing another girl."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Eriol replied.  
  
Syaoran, feeling sorry for her, asked, "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Gladly," Sakura said. 'Something to keep my mind off Joey.'  
  
Sakura twirled around and swayed form side to side. Syaoran had never seen anyone move so gracefully. Soon, a slow dance song came on. Both Syaoran and Sakura stopped dancing.  
  
"Wanna go outside?" Sakura asked. "It's pretty sweaty in here."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Syaoran replied. "At least I'm not going to have to dance with her anymore.'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran carefully made their way to the exit. Outside, they saw a guy with blonde hair kissing and slowly making his way down to a girl's neck. The girl had short, red that reached to her chin.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the girl, "I thought you couldn't make it, Britney."  
  
The girl, Britney, gasped. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Consider our relationship terminated!"  
  
"Fine!" Britney said in tears as she ran away.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey had been staring at Syaoran and Britney. "Look what you did, you idiot! Now you're gonna pay!" Joey threw a punch at Syaoran.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled as she was running to shield Syaoran. Joey hit Sakura. "Ah." Sakura fell to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Both Joey and Syaoran shouted in alarm. They kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Sakura, baby, please be all right, I'm sorry," Joey said sounding worried. Joey then kissed her.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
"Why are you kissing her?!? You're the one who hurt her!" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
  
"Don't.fight." Sakura said weakly.  
  
"Sakura, is this guy your new boyfriend?" Joey asked.  
  
"No." Sakura said.  
  
"I promise I won't cheat on you again if you get better," Joey told her.  
  
"Oh, look at the little drama!" Syaoran snorted.  
  
"Shut up, and leave us alone!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Like I'm gonna do that!"  
  
"Joey," Sakura said, "I still love you."  
  
"Really, baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm gonna hurl!" says Syaoran.  
  
"Can you please leave us alone, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Fine!" Syaoran gave up. He walked away, leaving them alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Ann: How do ya like the end? It's longer than the other chapters so far.  
  
Li: Yay! Finally we got a longer chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Ann: Yup! Yup! Yup! We've gotta start writing more chappies!  
  
Li: Yeah, we better star uploading more too!  
  
Ann: Haha! We had a dance on Friday too, what a coincidence!  
  
Li: Yeah, but I couldn't come. : (  
  
Ann: Well that's just too bad for you! : p  
  
Ann & Li: Sayonara! 


	5. Get Together

Ann & Li: We're kinda deciding on a name for this chappie. So, enjoy.  
  
~*~Thank You List~*~  
  
Anime Girl: We are NOT gay lords or low-life sluts, unlike someone here! And you don't have to read this story anyways!  
  
Kerochan: Thanks for your reviews! We would also like to kick those flamers' asses! We were discussing how we could find where they live and stuff, but it's kinda funny to think of getting revenge on flamers.  
  
Lela: Thanks for your review! We'll try to update soon! (We're putting the final touches on our story)  
  
Mortis__@hotmail.com: Great! We'll keep on writing! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Huh? What cute guy? Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Selphie Leonhart: We will! Thanks for your review!  
  
SweetCherryBlossom: Thanks for your compliment! We'll try to update soon.  
  
Violet Bunny: We'll definitely make Sakura and Syaoran end up together! Thanks for your review.  
  
"your story sucks...": Thanks for all your CORRECTIONS, and Britney just ran home. Of coarse, next time you write a review could you make it more polite?  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry if we didn't put your review in, but that could be because of technical difficulties. We'll put it in next time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5: Get Together  
  
Sakura panted as she rested. Joey picked her up in his strong arms, "I'm gonna bring you to my house."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said.  
  
Joey took her out of the school and to the park. "You mind if we rest a while, baby?"  
  
"Not at all," Sakura replied. As they sat resting, Sakura felt someone watching her. Someone was stalking her.  
  
"Sakura, babe, you alright?" Joey's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I think I can walk again," Sakura told him, eager to get out of the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey dropped Sakura onto his warm, cozy, welcoming bed.  
  
'What a neat room!' Sakura thought. 'Although it still isn't as neat as mine.'  
  
His room had drawers to one side of the room and a bookshelf filled with photo albums and yearbooks. The room was white with posters of popular singers hanging all over it. In the corner of his room was his bed, his blue-sheeted bed. Next to his bookshelf was a stereo and a boombox. There, on the floor, was a fuzzy white carpet with a few stains on it.  
  
"Do you love Syaoran?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, I'm thankful toward him, but I don't love him."  
  
"Why're you thankful toward him?" he asked, very confused.  
  
"When I saw you kissing Britney, I fainted, and he found me," Sakura explained patiently.  
  
"Did you do anything with him?"  
  
"Yes, I kissed him, and he saw me in my underwear once," she said, very unsure how he would take this.  
  
"WHAT?!? Joey shouted angrily.  
  
"I thought he was you when I kissed him, then he pulled me away and said he was Syaoran. When he saw me naked, he had walked into the girls' locker room, and I was still changing."  
  
"Oh," Joey started to relax a bit. "It's getting hot in here. Mind if I take off my shirt?"  
  
"No."  
  
Joey took off his shert, showing his hard, muscular top half of his body.  
  
"Uh, Joey....................." Sakura said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann: If you have any ideas for our story or if there's something you would like in it , please write that in your review.  
  
Li: Yeah, we're running out of evil schemes! Sorry, this chappie didn't get on for so long. It's because we were rewriting some of it, then we typed it, and it got deleted.  
  
Ann: Yup, but we still got it up this week. We may not be uploading some chappies for a while 'cause the testing session's starting next week. Bye!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann: Darn! The testing session has started! SNIFF SNIFF  
  
Li: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Our teacher gave us a bookreport that's due tomorrow, then we have this other thing that's due next Friday, and we have all this testing. BooHoo  
  
Ann & Li: We'll try to have the 6th chappie done after the testing, bye! 


	6. Stalker

Li & Ann: Have fun! Enjoy! We'll type all the "thank you's" at the end of the chappie, or atleast we'll just answer your questions if you have any. By the way, we took out the love scene in chapter 5. So Joey just takes off his shirt, and then Sakura says "Uh, Joey....."  
Chapter 6: Stalker  
  
"I'm gonna go home now," Sakura said to Joey.  
  
"Okay, bye, baby. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Sakura showed herself to the way out. She put on her fleecy lavender coat. It was the end of March. As she walked out the door she felt the strange feeling she had felt at the park, the strange stalking feeling. She shuddered. 'I must go face my fears, I must find out who's stalking me. I know how to defend myself. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat.'  
  
She sensed that someone was behind her, there was a crinkling sound as that someone got closer. KA-POW 'Yes! I've got him now!' she thought as she turned around to look behind her. "Aaaaiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's the principal! I knocked her unconscious!" Quickly, quietly, she walked away, but she still felt that feeling inside her.  
  
'What does this person want? I'm gonna beat the crap out of them! They made me kick my principal, for Pete's sake!' As she started to run, she felt herself being pulled back.  
  
"Sakura, babe, stop running! You left your purse, baby," Joey said, panting as he handed her the purse.  
  
"Oh, ......thanks. Uhhhhhhhhh, sorry about that. Ummmmmmmmmm, I was just in a hurry to...get home," Sakura said, also panting. She took the purse, and relaxed. 'Joey must've been the one following me.' "Well, I gotta get home; it's getting pretty late."  
  
"Sure, baby. You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Weeeeeeelllllllll, if you say so, babe. Sayonara!" Joey walked back home.  
  
Sakrura watched as he left RUSTLE, RUSTLE! There was a shadow in the bushes! She was still being stalked! Quickly, she threw a punch at it. WHOOSH! Much to her surprise, that someone had dodged the punch. 'Maybe I should climb a tree to get a better view,' Sakura thought. And that's just what she did. After she got up, she shifted her position so she could see better, but as she did, she lost her balance and started to fall 36ft down. "EEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
The stalker rushed out of his hiding place, jumping up to catch Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, very surprised by his sudden appearance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~*~Thank You List~*~  
  
Sorry, we don't have much time, so we're only going to answer the questions. Oh, and of course, thank you all sooooooooooooooooo much for all your reviews.  
  
Lynnie: We'll eventually make Sakura and Syaoran end up together eventually.  
  
Kazeshi: Joey just likes to do it with girls, I guess.  
  
Hand of Fate: We won't make Syaoran a pain to Sakura.  
  
Lady- Starlight: We'll read your story eventually.  
  
Gomen, gomen, gomen! We would thank you individually, but we just don't have any time, sorry! Bye! 


	7. Schemes

Ann & Li: We hope you like this chappie! Yay! Yipee! The testing is over! ~*~Holy Music~*~ Halleluiah! ^_^ Teehee! From now on, since we're really busy and, of coarse, you want us to keep writing the story, right, we will just answer your questions and say thanks. We will directly write thank- yous to those of you who added us to your favorite authors list. ^_^  
  
Ann: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo happy! I'm gonna go to a friend's birthday party, if you read are bio, we call her Ray in the bio, that of coarse isn't her real name.  
  
Li: Yeah! And we might put some of our friends' names into this story. We will put ourselves in the story, too, only we'll put our Greek names we had in Social Studies. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 reminder: The stalker turns out to be Syaoran! ^o^  
  
Chapter 7: Schemes ^.^  
Syaoran set Sakura down. She was still shaking from the fall.  
  
"I wondered where you had been. I was just taking a stroll through the park," Syaoran lied. (A/N: Let's just say he followed her 'cause he didn't trust Joey.) "That stupid gaki (gaki= it's an insult) can't be trusted."  
  
SLAP!!!!!! "How dare you call him a 'stupid gaki!' He can be trusted!" Sakura yelled wrathfully at him.  
  
"Well, he sure is stupid! He was trying to get it on with you in his room!" Syaoran said, burning with anger. "And you obviously needed help." He gestured toward the tree she had fallen from.  
  
"I wouldn't have even climbed the tree if you hadn't been hiding in the bushes!" Sakura practically shouted.  
  
Sakura thought for a second, "Wait a sec., how'd you know that we were in his room?"  
  
Syaoran froze. "Well....uh..."  
  
"Tell me!" Sakura moved into her fighting position.  
  
"I'm not telling you," Syaoran said calmly.  
  
Sakura knew that it would be no use fighting him since he was stronger than her. "Forget it, I'm not going to waste any of my energy on a pitiful thing like you."  
  
"Now you've done it! You've gotten me mad," Syaoran said, getting into his fighting position.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't want to hurt one of your own, would you?" she asked him calmly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Tell me because I promise you that you'll be sorry if you don't tell me right here, right now. Just so you know, no member of the Li clan has ever broken a promise, and I don't intend on being the first," Syaoran threatened.  
  
"What do you plan on doing; it had better be good for me to fall for it. Things like love won't work on me."  
  
"We'll just see..............what I have to come up with," he growled.  
  
"Fine." Sakura turned her back on him and started walking back home.  
  
"You better watch your back, Kinomoto!" Syaoran said, getting more infuriated by the minute. (A/N: Turning your back on someone is a sign of disrespect.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at home, Syaoran was pacing back and forth in his room. 'I shouldn't have said that, but I can't go back on my promise!' He started scribbling his plans on a sheet of paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At school, on April 1st, they were all sitting in class as the teacher announced to everyone where they would go for the 2nd semester. Mrs. Namazaki also handed their schedules to them. Sakura was a bit disappointed since she wasn't in the same class as Tomoyo.  
  
The bell rang, telling them to go to their new classes. Everyone scurried out into the very crowded hallway. Sakura got to class 6B. She walked in, she gasped in horror. Syaoran was in her class!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann & Li: Okay, this is the end. I know, we still haven't managed to make a super long chapter.  
  
PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW!_ PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! _ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann & Li: Haha! April Fools! Did we fool you? If we did write that in your review. It's not really April Fools Day, but it is in our story. Enjoy the rest of the chapter, it's still short.  
  
Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she spotted name tags on the desks, and she sat in front of him!  
  
'Well, it's better than sitting next to him,' Sakura thought, not that she was right. As she approached her desk, Syaoran smirked at her, while staring at her chest with a hungry look. This made Sakura nervous as she say down at her desk.  
  
"Hello, my beautiful cherry blossom," Syaoran greeted her. (A/N: Sakura's name means "cherry blossom", and Syaoran's name means "little wolf.")  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann & Li: Did you think that we were going to trick you again? We'll we aren't. Sorry about the cliffy, sorry! And again, PWEEZE WEVIEW! We still need more ideas for our story. From now on, we will wait about 2 weeks before we upload the next chapter, 2 weeks or more. And also tell your friends about this story if you really like it. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE_REVIEW!_PLEASE__REVIEW! 


	8. The Scheme Unravels

Ann & Li: Ooooooooooooooh! More evilness up ahead! Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7 reminder: Sakura ends up being in the same class as Syaoran, and she sits in front of him! Then he says, ""Hello, my beautiful cherry blossom," Syaoran greeted her. (A/N: Sakura's name means "cherry blossom", and Syaoran's name means "little wolf.")  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 8: Schemes (Oh my!)  
  
"Don't you DARE call me that, you jerk!" Sakura told him.  
  
"How could such ugly words come out of a beautiful, sexy cherry blossom like you?" Syaoran asked innocently.  
  
"None of you bee's wax!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"Relax, my little cherry blossom, Sakura," Syaoran egged on, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that," Sakura muttered. Syaoran just smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, class! I'm Mrs. Megari. I'll call your name, and you can tell us a bit about yourself. First up is Zack Bailey."  
  
Zack got up from the back of the room and walked up to the front. He gave all the girls, including the teacher (who actually is only 23), a special look. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! My name is Zack Bailey, and my hobby is doing it with hot girls. I hope I get to do it with ALL of you girls this year. Last year I did it with all the girls in my class."  
  
"NANI (what)?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the class shouted.  
  
"Bwahahaha! Gotchya! April fools!" Zack burst out laughing. "I was just kidding."  
  
Everyone's head hit their desks (anime style).  
  
"Your jokes are horrible," the teacher mumbled. "Okay, next up is Calliope and Sellesia Aoko, why don't you both go up since your twins."  
  
Calliope and Sellesia walked up to the front. They were both wearing shorts that went 5 inches down from the bottom of their wais. Calliope's shorts were just regular jean material; she wore a tight baby blue spaghetti top. Her shiny black hair flowed down to mid-back. Sellesia had navy blue shorts with a tight black strapless top. She had her hair tied back so it wouldn't get in her face. The boys made cat whistles at them. (We're describing them so much 'cause their gonna be important later in the story.)  
  
"I'm Calliope; I like almost every kind of music, and I LOVE to party. I get to hang out with my friends when I go to parties. This semester I'm going to try out for the cheerleading squad," Calliope recited.  
  
"I'm Sellesia; obviously, we're not identical twins. I hate when people get us mixed up. I pretty much like everything that Calliope likes. And I'm also gonna try out for the cheerleading squad," Sellesia informed.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, you're up." (teacher is saying this)  
  
The boys made cat whistles at her, too. "I'm Sakura, and I like to party, sing, dance, listen to music. Pretty much all the stuff that Calliope and Sellesia said, except I'm not going to try out for the cheerleading squad since I'm already on it."  
  
The boys continued to make cat whistles as all the girls went up. Except at those girls who were, ummm, how should we put it, slightly on the pudgy side?  
  
"Okay, class, I'll give you the whole class time to get to know each other."  
  
While guys were asking girls out, Sakura went over to Calliope , Sellesia, and their friends, Krystle, Cindy, Meiling, Chiharu, Candy, and Kaori. "Hey, would you guys like to hang out with me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Krystle had gone to the same elementary school and middle school as Cindy and were the best of friends. Candy and Chiharu were also twins, although the were exactly the same. Kaori was cousins with Meiling.  
  
A girl with blonde hair walked up to them with Mandy, another cheerleader, Yurie, Meiko, Noka, Iya, Kristy, Natsumi, and Allison.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ell, it's short for Eleanor. Mind if we hang out with you, too? Some boys have been infesting our area." The blonde-haired girl asked.  
  
"The more, the merrier!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the second semester cheerleader tryouts, all of Sakura's new friends made it onto the squad. Four other girls made it on the team; Kelly, Haruna, Keesa, and Rika. [F/F (fast facts): In Chinese, 4 is an unlucky number because it rhymes with die.]  
  
'Rika seems nice, but those other three seem so snobby!' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
She was right. Rika joined their group of friends right away. Kelly, on the other hand, tried to trip Sakura. Sakura had to do a flip to keep from falling face flat on the dirty, dirt-covered floor.  
  
"Trying to show off, Kinomoto?" Kelly sneered in a disgusted tone, she really was disgusted by how perfect Sakura was at cheerleading. Keesa and Haruna just gave Sakura a dirty look that read "I hate you, stop trying to be so popular."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day during lunch, Kelly came over to Sakura, "Hi, Sakura, ummm, sorry about yesterday. I guess I was just jealous at how good you are at cheerleading. To make up for it, I drove to McDonalds and bought some burgers for you," she handed Sakura a bag with two burgers in it, one for herself. She also gave Sakura a cup. "It's lemonade," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said, "I hope the aren't any pickles 'cause I......" As Sakura took off the top bun, she saw spiders crawling around in her burger. She took a big breath to keep from screaming out in disgust and horror, for she hated spiders, she hated everything about them. "Well, it's nice of you to put something you like in my burger, but I don't really like spiders. Here, you can have them." With that she threw the spiders all over Kelly, who immediately started jumping around screaming, and throwing off her clothes. "Oh, how silly of me. You must be thirsty," Sakura told her. Then she dumped the so called "lemonade" on her.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! That was pee, you idiot! You're going to have to buy me new clothes!" Kelly shouted. Then she noticed that everyone was looking at her. Soon everyone was laughing at her. This one boy even fell out of his chair and started rolling around on the floor. (Sakura doesn't pay for Kelly's new clothes. She just got some rags from the janitor's closet and handed them to Kelly.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...........so Mimi told Lila who told Cathy, Cathy told K.C., K.C. told Kyle, Kyle told Annabelle, Annabelle told Sisi who told.............." Kelly was talking on her cell phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was walking home all by herself. Luckily, Syaoran wasn't walking home with her. She opened the door to her house. Why was everything all dark?  
  
POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!  
  
"SURPRISE!" The lights went on, and Sakura saw party poppers. Tomoyo was there with all of her new friends. Eriol was there, too. And so was Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran walked next to her and whispered into her ear, "Nice to see you, my ying fa (cherry blossom in Chinese). Happy birthday."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Review Stuff for all of You who Reviewed  
  
Thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed! However now we are going to get a bit greedy and wait until there are 50 or more reviews. And PLEASE no flames! We will ignore them, and we have already gotten 2 flames. One was deleted, the other we kept 'cause it told us some of our grammar mistakes. Well anyways, we have tried to make our chapters longer, but it's just that if we want lots of cliffies then we will have to make our chapters shorter. And eventually have more chapters. We are still unsure about how many chapters we will have.  
  
Question Answers (Please read this, it may give you some information to the questions you will have put in your review; we don't want to answer the same question twice.)  
  
Chapter 6 questions  
  
Illusion K: (Question: Can you try to make your chapters longer?) We will try.  
  
Azure Rosas: (Question: Why was Syaoran 'stalking' Sakura?) He has his reasons. He was just worried about her (not in love with her though, just worried. Sakura is like a friend to him, kind of.)  
  
Kerochan: (Question: What is Syaoran up to stalking Sakura?) He was just worried about her, although not in love with her, just worried about her 'cause she's his friend's girlfriend's friend.  
  
Chapter 7 questions  
  
Lady Starlight: (Question 1: How do you come up with the name?) We have a Japanese friend who tells us names. The other names we have heard of or we just make up. (Question 2: How about THAT boyfriend does something stupid and crude?) Hmmmmm...we'll consider your idea. We'll try to come up with something stupid and crude for him to do.  
  
Yokki: (Question: You create their destinys and they do what ever you write so FOR GOD SAKE can't you make Sakura kick his ass or something?) Okay we'll try to do that. Thanks for your idea.  
  
ConstantElation: (Question: Update soon, okay?) When we get at least 50 reviews we'll update.  
  
Some Info ^.^  
  
If you want us to email you when we update, be sure to leave your email address every time even if you left your email address in one of your previous reviews. We will TRY to put your idea in the story if you give us an idea. Sakura is just in love, not stupid or anything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Li: Hope that we will be able to update soon! So, people who don't review at all PLEASE REVIEW. And if you do review, just keep reviewing.  
  
Ann: We may wait until we have more than 50 reviews. Maybe until we have 55 'cause we did say "at least 50 reviews."  
  
Li: Well, have a nice day! May god bless us every one.  
  
Ann: Yeah, and may god stop this stupid war between the Americans (us) and Iraqis!  
  
Li: Peas, oops I mean peace.  
  
Ann: Yes! And may we have whirled peas soon! Hehe! World peace, not whirled peas.  
  
Li & Ann: See ya!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Ann: Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Li and I have started writing our own stories, so far they only have one chapter, but we hope you will read them.  
  
Li: Yeah! I read Ann's and it's really good, even a bit of humor in it.  
  
Ann: I read Li's and it's very good! Both of our stories are S+S & E+T  
  
Li: So, peace*!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Li's story: The Wish Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are twin sisters, and on their birthday, they wished to be the most popular girls in school. Who knew that their wish actually came true, and who knew they would fall for the two hottest guys in school, Syaoran and Eriol?  
  
Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - General/Romance - Chapters so far: 1 - Words so far: 1063 - Reviews so far: 3 - Published: 4-28-03  
  
Ann's story: Be Careful of What You Wish For Summary: Sakura makes a wish that she doesn't even mean, she says the wish in a sarcastic tone, but one day it mysteriously comes true. A guy is also trying to win her heart; this guy is the most popular guy in the ninth grade. S+S E+T. R & R! Enjoy! Card Captor Sakura - PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters so far: 1 - Words so far: 1165 - Reviews so far: 3 - Published: 4-28-03  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We hope you will read our stories. Now go submit your review. 


	9. A Birthday and Surprises

Akiko & Amaya: Hey everybody! We're back!  
  
Amaya: Sorry for the long update....^_^'  
  
Akiko: Yeah, and from now on, we're gonna use our nicknames instead on fanfic. Teehee!^^  
  
Amaya: Yup! So I'm the former Ann.  
  
Akiko: I'm not gonna change our names in the previous chappies cause it's just hard work, oh well. ^^  
  
Amaya: Oh yeeah, what took you so long typing our this chapter anyway, huh?  
  
Akiko Amaya & Akiko: We just LOVE writing. Have fun reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter nine: A Birthday and Surprises  
  
A series of chills ran down Sakura's spine. Luckily, Tomoyo said, "Sakura, come over this way. Let's watch this movie "What a Girl Wants". We know that you wanted to watch this movie, so we rented it!"  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it, they were going to watch the movie "What a Girl Wants". It's about a girl, Daphne, who's father is in Britain. She travels there to find him, but when she finds him, he's a boring old business man. And she changes him. (Ann: It's such a good movie! *sniff* ^.^)  
  
As Sakura sat down on the couch, Syaoran sits down next to her and brushed her fair behind her ear gently. Sakura really wanted to scoot over, but there wasn't any room.  
  
'Damn it!' Sakura thought to herself. Throughout half of the movie, Syaoran kept whispering in her ear. Finally Sakura couldn't stand it any longer; she was practically missing the movie that she wanted to see so badly. Sakura turned to glare at him, but that's when she noticed the beautiful brown shade (amber) of his eyes, and she didn't feel like glaring at him any more. The curiosity in his eyes was very clear. Syaoran had stopped whispering to think about what she was doing.  
  
'What am I doing?!' she thought. Quickly, she turned away to look at the TV screen instead.  
  
'Weird!' Syaoran thought. 'Maybe I should stop.' There was the sound of the door clicking open and then shutting close. Touya walked in; seeing Syaoran sitting next to Sakura, he went and sat between them.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura," Touya whispered to his little sister so he wouldn't disturb anyone who was watching the movie.  
  
"Thanks Touya," Sakura whispered back. Touya smiled, happy for his sister because she was turning eighteen. (Li: Touya smiling? You never really see him doing that! ^.^)  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"I'll get it," Touya said, getting up from his seat reluctantly, almost having forgotten about Syaoran. He opened and door. "Umi!?"  
  
"Hi Touya! I came all the way from Hiroshima for my old friend's birthday, it's a surprise. Tell her that it was a prank, I'll be in the that room with the presents, the kitchen right?" Umi said to Touya.  
  
"Yeah, it's the kitchen," he said, and went back to the living room. "It was probably just a stupid kid going around ringing doorbells," Touya told Sakura.  
  
Soon the movie was over and Sakura went into the kitchen and saw her old friend from elementary school. Squealing with delight, she ran over to Umi and hugged her.  
  
"Yo, Sakura! Happy birthday!" Umi greeted.  
  
"I see that you're still a tom-boy, Umi."  
  
"Yep! So 'sup?"  
  
"Nothing much, except for my birthday and all my friends being here!"  
  
Touya just stood there, not understanding what Umi was trying to say. That's why she had to talk regularly with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the next day at school. (a/n: Okay, so this is going too fast, but we're trying to finish this story before Akiko is gone forever, she's moved and won't be here next year. *Boohoo*) Everyone was sitting in their desk, except for Zach, who had fallen out of his chair while trying to make people laugh. (obviously they didn't) Mrs. Megari walked out of the supply closet.  
  
"Zack! Get in your seat! No more fooling around! This is important! Okay, class, in two more weeks, we'll be leaving for Tokyo to-" she stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"TOKYO?!?" The class blurted out as many conversations broke out among them.  
  
"That's the capital!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Way cool!"  
  
"Ahem! Yes, we are going to Tokyo, the capital. We're going there for two months so you can experience what real life is like! You'll still have school, night school," the teacher explained. (a/n: Okay, let's just say that this story is taking place in Osaka right now. Doe's that clear it up a bit?)  
  
"Awwwww!"  
  
"You will get jobs and wl'll assign you to an apartment, which is the property of this school, along with a person of you opposite gender to stay with."  
  
"WHAT?!? A BOY?!?" the girls shrieked.  
  
"STAY WITH A GIRL?!?" the boys yelled.  
  
"No, you don't have to sleep together. We will give you money and so both of you will have to pay for electricity, the rent, food, and other supplies. Split the money for bills equally. The money that you have left over, you may keep."  
  
Cheers rang out in the classroom. A boy named Taka raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Taka?"  
  
"Can we choose who we will have as our roommate?"  
  
"No, it's random."  
  
"What? No fair!"  
  
"All the boys line up and watch the girls, who will be pulling you names out of a hat. They'll walk to the person who's name is on the paper they pulled out."  
  
One by one, the girls pulled names out of the hat. Sakura looked at the paper she had just pulled out, it read "Syaoran Li". Sakura let out a big breath and walked over to Syaoran, who would be her roommate for two whole months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed for our story:  
  
cherryblossom Illusioner 1412 GoddessLD Renzo (Cindy, or Hoshi now) Hikari no Yami Lady Starlight so kiss my ass Type Zero Lynnnie Kerochan Silver Almasy ConstantElation Azure Rosas Yokki Pink Cherry Blossom dangerous beans Kazeko Ryuuen Star HAND OF FATE TiFfa Violet Bunny Lena SweetCherryBlossom  
  
~*~  
  
Akiko: Whew! *wipes forehead* Finally I finished typing this whole thing out!  
  
Amaya: Look at all those reviews!  
  
Akiko: Yeah, special thanks to everyone!  
  
Amaya: Can't wait till Sunday!!! GREAT AMERICA DAY AGAIN!!!  
  
Akiko: What she means by 'again' is that we already went to Great America on Tuesday for a rewards trip at school.  
  
Amaya: Yup! Yup! Yup! And it was sooooo much fun!!!!  
  
Akiko: Yeah! We had too many friends, so we had to split up and meet again at lunch. (But actually, at lunch, we split up again and we went to different restaurants. Teehee!^^)  
  
Amaya: Weee! Weee! Weee! *claps her hand* Okay, I'm okay, calm down. Breath in, breath out.  
  
Akiko: Okay, see ya all in the next chappie!  
  
Amaya: If we can update that is. . . well, you see, Akiko already moved and school's already over, so it's kinda hard for us to write this story.  
  
Akiko: Yep, we have to either email or talk to each other by phone. (It was almost long distance. Whew! Thank goodness it wasn't!)  
  
Amaya & Akiko: C'ya! ^^ 


	10. The Way of Life

Hey everybody who are reading this! So sorry for the long update, I kinda lost track of the where the story was and the plot and everything. Gomen nasai! I'm going to be writing this alone from now on, without Amaya's help, noooo! So yeah, just to tell you, it might be better, it might be worse. I'm sorry if you won't like it, but there's nothing I can do to help, so keep that in mind. Oh yeah, I might be getting some advice from Amaya if I ever call her sometime soon again. So you know, hope you enjoy! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Card Captor Sakura. That's soo not fair! We with we could own all of CLAMP's stuff, but we can't! *boohoo!*  
  
~~**~~  
  
Gumdrop Heaven  
  
By Kawaii*Cherry  
  
CHAPTER TEN: THE WAY OF LIFE  
  
"Just because we're going to be staying together for two freakin' months, doesn't mean I'm going to let you call me 'cherry blossom'!" Sakura protested Syaoran in the hallway as they were walking out of home economics.  
  
"Well, your name means cherry blossom, I can't really help it!" Syaoran said, defending himself.  
  
"Too bad! There could be other people out in this world named Sakura, so learn to appreciate it!"  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"What? I'm hard of hearing lately, what'd you say?" asked Sakura, pretending not to hear him.  
  
"I said okay." Syaoran made his voice louder than last time.  
  
"Really? That's good. Well I have to go, I got to meet up with a friend of mine," Sakura told him and waved goodbye.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Syaoran said and watched the cheerful figure run towards the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura spotted Joey on the blacktop after school and rushed towards him. They kiss for a long time, but stopped because of the lack of air.  
  
"Man, Jennie baby! You have got to be the best kisser of all my girlfriends. I can't help but wonder what you could do in bed."  
  
Sakura caught that and glared at him. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm not Jennie or whomever you were saying, I'm Sakura! And what do you mean 'girlfriends'?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well, umm..."Joey started nervously.  
  
"Save it!" Sakura turned away, but Joey grabbed her arm.  
  
"You just look my, uh, friend, Jennie! And I meant all my past girlfriends," Joey explained and pulled her close. Sakura pulled her knee up, kicking him in the place where it really hurt.  
  
"I'm not going to cry over you this time, you're not worth it, you dumb- ass!" She watched him on the ground in pain, then kicked him in the stomach. "Sayonara," Sakura said with attitude.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Way to go, Sakura!" Tomoyo complimented after Sakura told her about what just happened.  
  
"Arigatou!" Sakura said back.  
  
"Hey Sakura, want to go to that ice cream store again? It's really kind of hot especially since it's summer and June," suggested Tomoyo. (A/N: Oh hella yeah, I practically died in school at that time of year! _)  
  
"Sure! I'm really in need of ice cream right now. You know I have P.E. for seventh period!" Sakura agreed.  
  
"Then come on! Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey kaijuu, you're back," Touya greeted his little sister as she walked into the living room.  
  
"No and yes, I'm not a monster, but yes, I'm back," Sakura said to her brother.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" asked Sakura since it was Touya's turn to cook. You see, their dad left for a business trip to Hong Kong for three days and told Touya and Sakura to watch the house.  
  
"Oh, probably just pasta. I'm too lazy to cook something special," was Touya's reply.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. Anyway, what are you watching?" asked Sakura.  
  
"There's nothing better on TV, so I'm just watching the news."  
  
"I see."  
  
::Important news! There has been a terrible accident as flight 903 from Hong Kong lost control as it was flying above the Sea of Japan. It then crashed into the waters fifteen minutes afterwards. There were no other survivors on the plane except one, who had a terrible injuries in...::  
  
Sakura and Touya didn't want to listen to what else the news reporter had to say. "ISN'T THAT THE PLANE THAT FATHER WAS SUPPOSE TO TAKE BACK HERE?!?" they both exclaim.  
  
"Oh...my...god!!!" Sakura cried in Touya's arms as he hugged her tight, but the tears in his eyes also fell. Their father...is dead...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Akiko: *sniff sniff* Fujitaka died...  
  
Amaya: Yeah! All because of you! Why did you make him die?  
  
Akiko: I can't help it! You told me to continue this story; and for your information, I have three other stories I'm writing (two of them on writer's block), so I don't have time to think about how to finish it!  
  
Amaya: Oh well, I know, I told you before that he was supposed to be in a car crash, but I guess you kinda changed it a bit.  
  
Akiko: Yep, I think this way is better. Sorry if ya didn't like it!  
  
Amaya: That's okay, it's wasn't _that_ bad!  
  
Akiko: Hey!  
  
Both: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
C'ya in the next chappie! (if I ever write it anytime soon...)  
  
~Akiko ^.~ 


	11. What now?

Hey minna! Shanks so much to everyone who reviewed! We're soo happy! ^^ I'm really turning the story around, aren't I? Well, hope you like it anyway. Oh yeah, this story will probably have about three more chapters and then Amaya's going to write a sequel to this. (It might be rated R, hopefully not.) Whew! Then I can get back to the three other stories I was writing! With all the things said, on with the story! (thank you list)  
  
~*~  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Kim s: Shanks Kimberly! Actually, I'm (Li) writing this story alone now, with occasional help from Ann.  
  
Midnight-Blue2: Shanks!  
  
Cherrysakura5: Heh heh! You'll have to wait for that to come!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: I did now, didn't I? ^^  
  
Lifes-mysteries18: Yeah, he will, don't worry!  
  
Lady Starlight: Shanks fer your review!  
  
Type Zero: I am? *teary eyed*  
  
Jess: Okay, I did, shanks fer reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *empties piggy bank* Let's see, how much do I have? *looks at the little pile of coins* Waaaahhhh! That's not fair, I don't even have enough in here to get all the ten books of CCS! *goes to find Kaiba* Hey Seto! Can you lend me some money?  
  
Seto: You know what? I'll give you all the money I have! *takes out wallet*  
  
Akiko: Really? *teary eyed* A billion bucks, just think about that! How much do you have again, I don't remember. *peers over at his wallet* WHAT?!? What's with you??? You only have a ten dollar bill???!!! I thought you owned KaibaCorp!?!  
  
Seto: Eheheh! Sorry, I spent whole lotta money on a birthday present for Tea! You should've seen her face when I gave it to her!  
  
Akiko: Whadiya give her?  
  
Seto: A necklace.  
  
Akiko: WHAT'S WITH YOU???!!!  
  
Seto: That costs a million bucks.  
  
Akiko: Oh. 'Waitaminit, a million bucks?!' WHAT'S WITH YOU???!!! *chases Seto with a butcher knife*  
  
Seto: Oh ho, gotta run!  
  
(A/N: o.O Whoa! This is already a whole page on MS Word!)  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Gumdrop Heaven  
  
By Kawaii*Cherry  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: WHAT NOW?  
  
After an hour or so, Sakura finally lifted her head and looked up at her older brother. "Touya, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura..." he answered softly and looked away.  
  
"Oh...well, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in half an hour, promise," Sakura said again and pushed herself out of Touya's arms, standing up. 'God, my body feels so numb! Maybe I was sitting for too long.'  
  
"Okay, be back by eight," said Touya, getting up as well. "I'll make dinner, you must be hungry."  
  
"Alright," Sakura looked at her watch, "thanks Touya!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked in the direction of the nearby park. She stared blankly ahead, obviously lost in her thoughts. Sakura went to the little park so many times that she didn't even have to look at where she was going. Suddenly, Sakura bumped into someone since she was walking so carelessly.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" exclaimed a masculine voice.  
  
Sakura heard and looked up dazed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've been more careful, sorry!" she apologized. She looked a bit closer and gasped at the person she saw.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing, walking in this neighborhood?" she asked.  
  
"Well duh! I live a few houses away from here, what else? To come and see you, in your dreams maybe!" he told her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really know," Sakura said and looked down sadly again.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura? You seem kind of dazed," Syaoran asked her, even though he knew the answer was no.  
  
"Umm, thanks Syaoran, but I'm okay," she replied.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm really okay!"  
  
"Okay, just making sure. Where were you going?" he asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm just going to the park," she said, "To get some fresh air, you know."  
  
"That's nice, can I come with you? I have nothing better to do anyways."  
  
"Umm, okay, I guess if you really want to," said Sakura. 'Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?'  
  
~*~  
  
They walked in silence, Syaoran would once in while ask her some random stuff and Sakura would give him a short reply. Eventually, Syaoran gave up and they walked in silence again.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
'Mother told me to be nicer to her, but she's hardly even talking, what's to be nice about?'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
'God! It's so boring right now! Maybe there's something good on TV...' I turn on the TV and flipped through the channels. 'Great, maybe not...'  
  
But something suddenly caught my attention. ::Important News! There has been a terrible accident as flight 903 from Hong Kong lost control as it was flying above the Sea of Japan. It then crashed into the waters fifteen minutes later...::  
  
'Another plane crash? Wait a minute, from Hong Kong?'  
  
All of a sudden, Yelan emerged from the kitchen. "Oh...my...god...that was the plane Fujitaka took coming back from Hong Kong!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Who's Fujitaka, and why was he in Hong Kong?" asked Syaoran curiously.  
  
"He Sakura's dad and was in Hong Kong for a business trip! What do I do now? Both of my dearest friends are gone!" she replied, sobbing into her hands. Syaoran noticed this, stood up and walked towards his mother.  
  
"Calm down Mother," he said, but that only made her cry harder. After half an hour or so, she finally stopped and looked up at Syaoran. "Why does everybody that I love just have to pass away so quickly?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"But could be good in a way," Yelan said suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Good?" Syaoran asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see when the time comes," Yelan said simply.  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You'll know soon. But one thing, please be nice to Sakura," said Yelan.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"No more questions, just do it okay? You are going to be staying with her for two whole months next week."  
  
"Okay, Mother, I'll try..." 'I guess I shouldn't annoy her anymore since both her parents died already.'  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
'Oh well, I guess I'll do it anyway.'  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Oh, Sakura! We're here!" Syaoran said as they became closer to the entrance of the tiny park. Sakura just nodded and continued walking. 'Oh well, I guess it does really hurt to lose both of your parents and become an orphan...' thought Syaoran sadly.  
  
Once they were in the park, Sakura found the closest bench and sat down. Syaoran followed her and sat down next to her. "Sakura, I know it's hard when you lost both of your parents, but I know that you're a very strong person and will definitely make it through this," Syaoran told her softly.  
  
"You think so?" Sakura asked back quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I really think so," he said back confidently.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts again.  
  
'Okay, he's being way nice!' thought Sakura.  
  
'Did I just do what I thought I did? Oh well, I was just being _nice_' thought Syaoran.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Are you leaving?" Syaoran asked as Sakura got up from the bench.  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to be back home by eight, but now it's already eight thirty!" Sakura said, turning away.  
  
"Umm, I'll walk you home!" offered Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks, but that's okay, don't you have to go home as well?" said Sakura.  
  
"No, I already ate dinner and like I said, there nothing better to do," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura?! Who the heck is that?!?" asked Touya as he opened the door for Sakura.  
  
"Umm, he's a classmate who I bumped into earlier. He was just staying with me because he had nothing better to do," explained Sakura.  
  
"Oh, he better has done nothing bad to you or else I'm going to kill him!" Touya said, turning to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Touya! He didn't do anything!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Fine, but why are you home so late? I thought you said you'd be back by eight?"  
  
"Sorry, I kind of lost track of the time."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Touya, but was still a little suspicious about Syaoran.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll go home now Sakura, bye!" Syaoran said and left.  
  
"Alright, sayonara!" Sakura waved goodbye. The two watched as Syaoran ran back the other direction.  
  
"Aren't you two a bit too cozy?" asked Touya, smirking.  
  
"What do you mean? It's not like we're going out or anything!"  
  
"You'd better not be! By the way Sakura, we're going to Mr. Sasaki's office tomorrow," said Touya, "he's going to tell us about our future."  
  
"Oh...I just hope something bad doesn't happen..."  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Akiko: Oh no! What's going to happen?  
  
Amaya: I hope you know, cuz you're the one that writing the story here!  
  
Akiko: Of course I know! *evil grin*  
  
Amaya: Okay, you're acting all weird again!  
  
Akiko: Whatever! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Minako: Oww! You were screaming so loud, I think I'm gonna go deaf soon!  
  
Amaya: *glares at Akiko*  
  
Akiko: Whoops, too excited there, sorry!  
  
Minako: Huh? What did you say, I can't here you!  
  
Amaya: Ah, you're not deaf, stop pretending!  
  
Minako: Okay, okay!  
  
Akiko: Yeah, just review now okay? You see the purple button that says Go, click on it and submit your review! I'll be uploading the next chappie once we have 90 reviews!  
  
So plz review and tata for now!  
  
~Akiko 


	12. A Trip to Tokyo

Hey ya! This is probably going to be the third or fourth to last chapter of Gumdrop Heaven. *sniff sniff* This story is almost over! But that's okay, there will be a sequel which Amaya's writing (whew! I can get back to my three other stories now!), but I don't know what's it's called yet.  
  
THANKS SOO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! We're soo happy! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Special Thanx:  
  
linda-liu  
  
Geo10  
  
XxdaRkStaRXx  
  
musical-sakura  
  
qcumbermlnbabe  
  
KawaII ChIc  
  
Phoenixia-Destiny-Past  
  
AnimeAngel302  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Star81  
  
Type Zero  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass  
  
Kim S  
  
Kisakino Ookami  
  
Hope you like this chappie!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura or any other Clamp stuff. This is such a harsh world...no fair.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Gumdrop Heaven  
  
By Kawaii*Cherry  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: A TRIP TO TOKYO  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
RRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!  
  
Urn! Why does my stupid alarm clock have to wake me up so early? Oh well, just five more minutes...  
  
"Sakura! Get up!" Someone is shouting at me...huh? What's Touya doing in my bedroom? Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
"...hoe...what is it?" I ask.  
  
"Sakura! We have to leave at nine o'clock, and right now it's already eight forty!" and Touya through off my blankets.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching for her blankets. "Fine! I'll get up, now just give back my blankets!"  
  
"Okay, here you go, just remember be downstairs by eight fifty. Alright?" Touya said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~*~  
  
'Hmm, what should I wear? Probably not something too casual...' Sakura thought as she was standing in front of her closet. She already looked through five outfits, and none of them seemed right to Sakura. 'Oh great, Touya's shouting again, it must be nine already. Oh well, I'll just wear this then.'  
  
Sakura put on the skirt Tomoyo gave her for her fifteenth birthday, it was lavender with pink cherry blossoms on it. Then she put on a white tank top and a little thin knitted white jacket on top.  
  
"Sakura, come on! Hurry up you slowpoke!" Touya called again.  
  
"Okay, coming!" Sakura said, put on some lip-gloss and raced down the stairs.  
  
"You're finally done, kaijuu," said Touya as he saw Sakura running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a monster," Sakura said and she stepped on his foot with the new sandals she got a few days ago. (A/N: It's those high-heeled types, oww.)  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Ah, let's go, it's already five past nine, we're going to be late if we don't go any sooner!" Sakura rushed to the kitchen, towards the door to the garage.  
  
"Okay, fine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, are you Mister Sasaki?" asked Touya.  
  
"Yes, and will you follow me please," said a man in a business suit who had grayish brownish hair. Touya and Sakura followed him into a big office room.  
  
When they all sat down, the man took out a few folders stuffed with lots of papers inside. "Hello, my name is Ryo Sasaki, your lawyer, I presume that you are Touya and Sakura Kinomoto, am I correct?" he asked. (A/N: I'm not sure what you do for this kind of stuff cause I've never been in one before, thank god, so just bare with me here.)  
  
"Yes," Touya replied.  
  
"Okay, now this shouldn't be too hard, as I see here in the documents your parents filled out when you were born, they gave your uncle, Hiroshi Sakamoto, legal permission to be your guardian. As I have heard, he's a very kind and generous man, so you guys should be okay," Mr. Sasaki explained.  
  
"Okay, that would be good," said Touya. Sakura just stayed silent, this was not the kind of time to be her old cheery self.  
  
"But unfortunately, your uncle is in New York for a business trip and won't be back in a few days," Mr. Sasaki said again.  
  
"Umm, so what do we do?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, you guys can just stay home, and I'll give him a call. He will surely say yes, and when he's back, I'll call to inform you about it."  
  
"Okay, so we have this all settled?"  
  
"Yep! I'm sure you guys will be fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Got my pajamas, got my toothbrush, got some clothes..." Sakura went through her list of the things she needed to bring.  
  
"Great! I'm all set for Tokyo tomorrow!" Sakura stood up and stretched. 'Everything will be fun, except the fact that I'm going to be staying in the same apartment as Syaoran...'  
  
"Oh well, I'll just go see what's on TV." She walked out of her room and went downstairs to the living room. Sakura sat down and opened the television. "Oh yay! Kodomo no Omocha's on! Finally, they play the episode where Sana meets mister big eyelashes-big eyebrows-and big big nosebleed!" (A/N: Lol! I loved that part when Tsuyoshi said that to the guy. 'Hey, I know! He's mister big eyelashes-big eyebrows-and big big nosebleed!' Hahaha! It just cracks me up!^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, class, I know you've all been waiting so long for this day to come. So today, we're going off to our special trip to Tokyo!" the teacher announced. The whole class cheers.  
  
"Yay! We're finally going to Tokyo!"  
  
"This is going to be so fun!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Whoopee!"  
  
"Class, quiet now, I'm going to be announcing which buses and apartments you are going to be on according to..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura was leaning on the back of her seat. "Our apartments are right next to each other! Such a great coincidence!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"And you're going to be in the same apartment with Eriol for two months!" Sakura teased her.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, but she teased her right back. "And I see that you're sitting next to Syaoran, who you'll be staying for the next two months!" Sakura turned twenty shades of red.  
  
"Okay, kids, sit back down and we're headed off to Tokyo!" said the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow! Tokyo is such a beautiful place at night!" said Sakura as they arrived at their apartments that overlooked the whole city since Sakura and Tomoyo's rooms were upstairs.  
  
"Yeah I know," Tomoyo said, looking at the colorful light that filled the city.  
  
"This is going to be two months of fun!"  
  
"Yup! I agree!"  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Akiko: So, how'd ya like this chappie? It wasn't too short was it?  
  
Amaya: At least it wasn't sad.  
  
Akiko: Yeah, I know, I can't really stand sad stories. The first time I read the extra stories in the back of the first Saint Tail book, I cried.  
  
Amaya: You're such a crybaby!  
  
Akiko: I'm not a crybaby, I'm just emotional sometimes!  
  
Amaya: Ah, whatever!  
  
Akiko: Well, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Amaya: Yeah, we would really appreciate it!  
  
Akiko: Yup! If you would just click on the purple button below and submit your review, we'd be so happy.  
  
Amaya: C'ya in the next chappie!  
  
Akiko: And what would happen if I don't update anytime soon?  
  
Amaya: I'll slaughter you!  
  
Akiko: But I have to update on my other three stories too!  
  
Amaya: Well too bad! *goes to the kitchen and gets out a butcher knife*  
  
Akiko: Oh no, gotta run! *runs away*  
  
Amaya: Come back here! *chases Akiko*  
  
Both: *turns to look at the reader* Bye! ^^ 


End file.
